Conveyance systems, such as elevator systems, use machines to impart force to a car carrying passengers. The machines employed may need to provide varying power levels depending on the application. When an elevator requires a large elevator duty or load, a drive needs be provided to power the elevator machine. Often, a high power drive may not exist, which results in high design costs and lengthy development time to manufacture a suitable drive. Even if a single, large drive exists in the marketplace, costs associated with a single, large drive may be excessive due to specialty components, component availability, etc.